fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pichu (Smash 5)
Pichu makes its second appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Originally appearing in Super Smash Bros. Melee though largely as a joke character, it was vulnerable to its own attacks thus making it rather unusable in competitive play. An effort was made to make Pichu a justifiable character by tweaking its moveset and changing various attributes of the character. Changes from SSBM *Pichu has gained new customs for its Special Set A. Several of his attacks have been switched with its Down Special, Thunder, being mapped to his Custom Set B. *While still damaged from his own electrical attacks, the electricity can also channel into nearby opponents thus dealing double damage to the opponent. *Pichu's attacks are balanced between using electrical and non-electrical attacks. *Pichu can store up electricity by not using electrical attacks. Releasing them after a long period of time results in more damage. This is due to the concept that Pichu cannot fully control the electrical power and releases more electricity than Pikachu due to this. *These attacks also have larger hit boxes when fully powered. *Pichu is much faster now and slightly heavier than before. *Pichu was developed being having a "high risk high reward" mentality. It uses attacks that can damage both itself and the opponent but the amount of damage is higher than previous. Using more powerful attacks may damage Pichu but will damage the opponents even more. Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Pichu jumps up and down on one foot and exclaims "Pichu!" (Up) *Pichu tilts back and forth from right to the left while saying "Pi pichu pi!" (Right) *Pichu suddenly falls asleep and then wakes up while shaking its head while saying "Pi?" (Left) *Pichu turns to face away from the camera and slaps its butt.(Down) Character Selection Screen *Pichu spins in a circle and says "Pichu!" *''Pichu winks at the camera and says "Pi pichu!"'' *''Pichu jumps up and down while saying "Pi!"'' On Screen Appearance *Pichu emerges from a Pokeball and tries to expel out electricity but it short circuits and fails leaving it with a sad face. *''Pichu is seen sleeping and wakes up; unsure where it is.'' *''Pichu appears to be evolving into pikachu but stops and reverts back to Pichu. It then says "Pi!"'' Victory Animations *Dances excitedly. *Spins around once, then jumps up twice while clapping its feet. *Jumps to the top of the screen, then lands. *''Fires of electricity which short circuits and blasts Pichu in the face causing it to fall back with surprise.'' *''Pichu tilts back and forth while saying "piii,,,piii..."'' *''Three Pichu's dance around the player's Pichu.'' Losing Animation *Pichu faces the screen while slapping with a smile. *''Pichu has a tear in its face and appears to be almost crying.'' *''Pichu tilts back and forth as if dizzy.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of "Falco's Theme" from Star Fox Command. Idle Poses *Looks from side to side. *Stands up on its toes and looks around. *''Shakes its tail back and forth.'' *''Grows sleepy but shakes its head to wake up.'' Trophies Pichu's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Pichu Unlock: Classic Mode Pichu (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Red Pichu (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Green Fairy Pichu Unlock: Boss Battle Console Ghastly Pichu Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Pichu (Thunder) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Pink Pichu (Double Slap) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Blue Pichu (White) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Pichu (Purple) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Pichu (Down) Cyan Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Spiky-Eared Pichu Unlock: Complete a Pichu Character Challenge Volt Tackle Unlock: All Star Mode Bide Unlock: Unlock all Pichu's trophies Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters